


Empedrando la realidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Room of Requirement
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “James, ¡te ruego! No sea irrazonable. Ambos sabemos muy bien lo que tengo que pas... lo que nosotros tenemos que pasar cada día. ¿Y pretendes que me cierre en el dormitorio compadeciéndome en el dolor y la aflicción?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Empedrando la realidad

**Empedrando la realidad**

Giraba. Las paredes, el suelo, esos inútiles cuadros que funcionaban como accesorios de su delirio.

Ya no había nada normal, nada que siguiera yendo en la dirección correcta.

Así como en ese cuarto, así como dentro de él.

Sirius había conocido desde hace poco tiempo el alivio de la alucinación, pero se sentía esclavo de esa.

Droga muggle, la enésima tentativa de eximirse por su papel de Sangrepura. O al menos, así le gustaba decirse.

No era una rebelión, como la moto o los pósteres en su habitación. Se había vuelto en obsesión, sutil como nada que le había caído antes en las manos. Empezado como un juego, como si estuviera tratando por la enésima vez a superar límites que ni siquiera sabían quién le había impuesto. Pero ahora estaba mucho más allá de la barricada, estaba más allá de todas convenciones o estilos de vida que se pusiera llamar sano. O, tembló pensándolo, humano.

Metió un trago de ese polvo cándido, de apariencia pura e inocente, pero horriblemente invasivo, traicionero, desleal.

Benéfica, de una manera que nunca podría imaginar.

Tenía éxito de olvidar todo, tenía éxito de ir más allá de los problemas, más allá de los obstáculos impuestos por su apellido, más allá de la sensación de no pertenecer a nada y nadie.

Demasiado Gryffindor para ser un Black, demasiado Black para ser un Gryffindor.

Se balanceaba en una tierra de nadie, vagando sin saber qué dirección tomar.

Se descansó en el suelo helado, mirando el techo girar, creando dibujos que no tenían nada de concreto. Apareció una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa irreal y de sabor vago y amargo de una enfermedad que se estaba abriendo el camino en él, lentamente.

Se dio apenas cuenta de un chirrido bajo, pero lo interpretó como un ruido lejos, irrelevante con ese estado de calma aparente que lo permeaba.

De todas maneras, no puso ignorar la figura que se movía en la semioscuridad de la sala, que después de una inicial indecisión se sentó a su lado.

Sirius rio cuando reconoció en ese perfil sospechoso James.

“Hola, amigo.” murmuró. James se mordió un labio, inseguro. Sirius se dio perfectamente cuenta, pero no se preocupó. Estaba irritado, a pesar de su risa inicial. No quería que otros se entrometieran en momentos que dedicaba a sí mismo. En esos momentos donde aún amor, afecto y amistad perdían sentido.

“Sirius, ¿quieres explicarme lo que estás haciendo?” dijo James, en tono aparentemente calmo que, Sirius lo sabía, escondía rabia.

“Tu imaginación está decididamente apeorando, Cornamenta.” fue su respuesta, dada sin mirarlo en los ojos. James suspiró.

“Creía que hubieras dicho qué solo había sido una vez, y qué no ibas a hacerlo más.” murmuró. Su tono enojó a Sirius.

No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, para nada. Estaba habituado al James Potter alegre, desconsiderado e irreverente, en vez que esa versión de él menos ferviente y merodeadora, por decirlo así, y seguramente más sincera. A su pesar, se había habituado a eso.

Había una especie de mutua defensa entre ellos, y parte de ese tácito acuerdo estaba de aceptar cada faceta del carácter del otro.

Y si Sirius soportaba los momentos de breve, pero intensa, melancolía de su amigo, James no estaba igualmente tolerante con él.

La mirada de puro desprecio que le echó lo sacó brutalmente por los brazos del olvido, echándolo en la pura, simple, escuálida realidad.

“James, ¡te ruego! No sea irrazonable. Ambos sabemos muy bien lo que tengo que pas... lo que nosotros tenemos que pasar cada día. ¿Y pretendes que me cierre en el dormitorio compadeciéndome en el dolor y la aflicción?” ironizó. “No es para mí, y lo sabes bien.”

La cara de James mostró una sonrisa afable, muy diferente por la expresión precedente.

“Tampoco es para mí, Canuto. Pero la solución de seguro no es ofuscarse la mente, ¿no?”

“Me hace bien.” protestó débilmente Sirius.

“No digas mierda. Matarse nunca ha hecho bien a nadie.” suspiró, metiéndole un brazo alrededor los hombros. “Escucha, Sirius: yo sé, o al menos imagino, lo que pasas. Sé lo que piensas, sé que hay momentos donde te parece te no tener a nadie y nada. Solo esperaba que después de siete años finalmente hubieras entendido que durante de estos momentos no tienes que buscar refugio en una estúpida droga muggle y en alucinaciones. Hay a Remus, hay a Peter. Y hay a mí.” dijo, al final. Sirius alivió la tensión en los músculos, abandonándose contra el cuerpo de James.

“¿Estas tratando de decirme que a veces la realidad puede ser mejor que una alucinación?” preguntó, en tono de blando desafío. Las paredes de la Sala Multipropósito dejaron de girar, y Sirius volvió a ser humano, ese simple, inútil ser humano, en compañía de lo que amaba más en el mundo.

James echó a reír, poniendo una cara maliciosa.

“Digamos que cuando sientes la primera señal de este así llamado malestar…” metió la mano bajo su camisa. “Hay sistemas mejores para salir de eso.” concluyó, en un murmurio suave en su oreja.

Sirius finalmente tuvo éxito de concederse una sonrisa sincera, y se giró para mirar a James.

“Estoy feliz que piensas así. Porque sabes perfectamente que me siento triste y solo muy a menudo.” lo provocó, haciéndolo reír otra vez.

Casi al mismo tiempo, luego, la mirada de ambos se movió hacia la mesilla enfrente a ellos, cruzada por una sutil tira de polvo blanco.

“Sirius...” dijo James, en voz casi destrozado. Su amigo suspiró, tomando la varita.

“_Evanesco_.” murmuró, haciendo desaparecer la cocaína. 

No iba a ser fácil. No era suficiente un gesto de amor o afecto, aun profundo, para vaciarle improvisamente la mente.

Iba a seguir sintiendo la necesitad de sentir las paredes girar, apretarse a su alrededor, para hacerlo sentir protegido y al mismo tiempo como si tuviera una amenaza de muerte sobre de él.

Iba a tomar tiempo.

Y, sobre todo, iba a tomar que alguien le estuviera cerca.

A recordárselo, había las manos de James, curiosas y omnipresentes. Potentes más de cualquier droga existente.


End file.
